Of Course, Anthony
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: Ian and Anthony have been together for a few years now and maybe it's time take things to the next level or maybe it's time for them to break up. (Warning: Contains Gay Smut) Enjoy! Ianthony!


**Here's a cute sappy little fanfiction I decided to make. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review? Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh. **

Ian sat on the couch cuddling his boyfriend, Anthony. They had been together for a few years now. He could still not believe it. Maybe the saying "time flies by when you having fun" was right. He had never been this happy in his life.

Anthony yawned as he ran his fingers through Ian's soft bowl cut. Ian could hear the soft beating of his heart as he laid his chest on Anthony's chest. He let out a soft sigh of content. How had he come across such a wonderful man and life? He couldn't ask for anything better because everything good in life was already his.

Ian tilted his head up to look at Anthony in the eyes. Anthony smiled gently as he leaned his head down a little to capture Ian's soft lips with his own. Every time they kiss it's like the first time. The sparks flew and fireworks exploded behind their close eyes. They could stay like this forever and be happy.

"I love you, Ian," Anthony whispered in his ear as they pulled apart for air and ran his fingers through his hair again. "God you're beautiful, love.'

"I love you, too, Anthony," he whispered as he caressed Anthony's cheek softly.

"Can you believe tomorrow will be 4 years in two days?" Anthony smiled as the soft lights coming from the TV illuminated Ian's face with soft blues and purples.

"No, it seems like yesterday when it happened. That day was the happiest day of my life," Ian spoke softly as he remembered that beautiful day.

_Ian was sitting on the couch watching a movie he had seen over 15 times in the past month. He was really into it though. He was busy thinking about a beautiful emo haired boy of whom he shared his house with. He had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. He wanted to tell him but he was afraid that he would single-handedly ruin his friendship with him; due to the fact Anthony was straight and dating Kalel._

_He wanted there to be more between them, but that could never happen. Just having him in his life was enough. He would rather have him in his life as a friend than not have him in his life at all. He couldn't imagine what he would do without him in his life._

_Anthony then walked in pulling Ian from his thoughts. He seemed happier than normal. There was this glow about him. "What happened to you?" Ian asked softly, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Kalel and I broke up today," He replied as he laid down on the other couch._

_Ian cocked his head slightly confused, and finally spoke "Why do you seem so happy then?" This just wasn't making sense to him._

"_Ian, I'm happy because _I _broke up with _her,_" he replied as he watched the TV. _

"_What? I thought you were madly in love with her," He said as he gave Anthony a funny look that he couldn't see._

_Anthony just laughed and shook his head. After a minute of laughing he finally responded, "Ian, I'm gay and I have feelings for this wonderful guy" _

_Ian's breath caught in his throat. This couldn't be true. Anthony was straight. Anthony sat up to look at him._

"_You want to know who the guy is?" He asked as he moved next to Ian. _

_Ian still couldn't manage to say anything so he only nodded. As Ian nodded Anthony captured his face between his soft warm hands. Ian's breath returned, but was short and hitched._

_Anthony leaned forward capturing his lips with his own. Ian didn't respond at first, due to the shock. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Finally he began to kiss back. Anthony felt relieved that he had finally returned the kiss and pulled him onto his lap._

_When they pulled back for air Anthony looked into Ian's beautiful blue eyes and whispered gently, "The guy is you. Ian, Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_Ian smiled softly as he rested his forehead against Anthony's, placed his hand over Anthony's racing heart, and responded "Of course, Anthony." _

"God that was one of the best days of my life," Ian grinned again. "You still make me so happy. Nothing could make me more happy right now."

Anthony got up, making Ian sit up, and said with a sad expression on his face, "Actually Ian… We need to talk."

Ian's heart sank into his stomach, was he going to break up with him? Had he done something wrong? Ian no longer felt good, he felt like he was going to get sick.

"Y-yes, Anthony?" Ian asked as he looked down at his hands trying to hold back tears.

"Look at me, Ian," he instructed, his voice slightly shaking.

When Ian looked up he almost couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was Anthony down on one knew holding a rind in a small velvet box. Ian's breath caught in his throat.

"Ian Andrew Hecox, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?" Anthony smiled as he looked into Ian's eyes.

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anthony, the love of his life, was proposing to him. When Ian finally realized it was actually happening he started crying and whispered, "Of course, Anthony."

Ian jumped into his arms tackling him backward onto the floor. Ian began to kiss him. This kiss wasn't like the one before, this kiss was hungrier.

Anthony moaned into the kiss and between kisses said, "Let's take this to the bedroom,"

With that they headed to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom the instantly began to undress each other. Ian pushed Anthony back onto the bed when he was just in his boxers.

As Anthony laid on his back on the bed he removed his boxers allowing his throbbing dick to spring to attention. Ian began to stroke it slowly, pre-cum was glistening at the tip. Ian leaned over and took the head into his mouth; he began to expertly work his dick.

Every action caused a moan to fall from Anthony's beautiful mouth. Ian continued until Anthony came in his mouth. As he came he moaned loudly, "Oh fuck, Ian!"

Ian stripped his boxers, grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself between Anthony's legs.

"You ready?" Ian asked as he poured some of the slick substance on his fingers as slowly inserted one finger into his entrance, then a second, and a third until he was stretched enough. Then, Ian poured more of the slick substance onto his hand, before rubbing in on his own dick. He positioned himself at Anthony's entrance

Anthony gave him a small nod as Ian the slowly pushed into him. Eliciting moans of pleasure mixed with pain. Ian began slowly, as to make sure the pain was as minimal as possible.

After there was no more sign of pain on Anthony's face he began to pick up a faster, steady pace. Ian grabbed on of Anthony's hands and pinned it above his head and interlocked their fingers. Ian made sure to be gentle because he wanted to show how much he loved Anthony.

As Ian adjusted the position he began to strike Anthony's prostate causing him to moan and scream in pleasure. Ian moaned loudly "Oh my god, Anthony, I'm so close!"

After a few more thrust he came inside of Anthony and then collapsed on the bed next to his panting fiancé. He smiled and pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist.

They lay on the bed holding each other. Both of the men were blissful and content with their lives. Neither had ever been this happy before. That was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

"I love you so much, Anthony," Ian whispered as he softly kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Ian." He whispered back as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Thank you for reading, Please review and if you liked it maybe a favorite? **


End file.
